Dave's Brother
by Applause2014
Summary: Noah and Dave are brothers but Dave does not want to compete on the newest season of Total Drama. Will Noah be able to talk his brother into going or will someone else do the work for Noah?


**This is told from Dave's point of view. I do not own Total Drama nor any of the characters**.

* * *

I sat in my room, in darkness, with only a little bit of light coming in. Young and Beautiful was playing, a personal favorite of mine, and I was wondering how I was going to survive this. Somehow, the fact that me and Noah are brothers got hold of Chris McLean and now he is making me compete on this new season of Total Drama called P.I. (Pahkitew Island, if in case you didn't know that) and I don't want to go. My objections were ignored as I was signed onto the season. Now, the day has came that I must go and I do not look forward to it.

I was in my own world when I heard a knock at my door. I looked up and saw my older brother Noah enter the room. I pretend that I didn't notice him. He walked up and turned off the music that I was playing. I looked up at him and he said to me:

"So short stuff? Are you ready to go? You don't want to miss your big day!"

"I don't have to leave for another 3-4 hours." I replied in my sarcastically tone.

I knew that he wanted to tell me something and so I sat down on the bed. He flopped down right beside me and said:

"Listen Dave. Don't be like the way I was on Total Drama. I was a smart ass on the show and that is what caused me to get booted off early in both seasons."

"Noah-"

"Dave, listen please. The million dollars was the only reason why I wanted to be on the show. The thought of owning all of that money just made me want to earn it. However, something else did come out of it."

I knew what my older brother was going to say. Cody. Turned out that my older brother and Cody were both gay and liked each other. He was the first one to tell me about how he and Cody were dating and plus he gave his virginity to the tech geek. I actually liked Cody, he was a like a young child on a Summer night in mid-July, he is not that bad of a person. He is sweet and kind. Noah once told me that he and Cody would like to get married at some point and I guess that is where I come in. I just don't know anymore.

There was a knock on the door and someone on the outside of the door said:

"Noah, may I come in?"

"Sure Cody."

The door opened and my older brother's boyfriend came in. He sat beside Noah and they started to kiss each other. I like Cody but the fact that two guys were kissing beside me made me turn a shade of green. I felt like as if I was ready to throw up everything. Cody noticed how green I was and apologized to me.

"Sorry Dave but I am Noah's she wolf."

"No joke." I said sarcastically as Noah rammed me.

"Noah was just telling me that you are going to be on P.I."

"Yes. Yes, I am and I am not looking forward to it."

"Dave, that is how I was like at first. I did not like the island until I found Noah and with Noah, me and him shared a bond together. Let's just say that the confessional was a steamy hot room after me and Noah-"

"Ok Cody. I don't think I need to know that much."

"Sorry Dave. My message is this: don't be afraid. Have confidence about the season and how far you will make it. I tried it in World Tour, got to 3rd place. Although I lost the money, I was happy enough that I made it that far. The point that I am getting to is that if you can make friends with everyone, you will go far."

I looked at Cody as he laid his head into my brother's lap. I guess he is right. I can be a sweet guy when I want to be but sometimes it is hard when everyone thinks that you are sarcastic person. I looked at them. NoCo is what I call them and they are cute together. I realize that I must win the season so that a bit of happiness can come to all three of us.

Noah and Cody stayed with me for the next couple of hours. They were with me until the end. My parents called for me and said that it was time for me to go to the airport. I looked at Cody and thanked him. I went up to Noah and gave him a tight hug. I didn't want to let go of him. After we separated, Noah looked at me and said:

"Go. Go for the season and do your best."

"Okay." I replied.

I walked out of my room and I heard moaning. You have got to be kidding me! Noah is having sex in my room while I was gone! Just great! My parents drove me to the airport and during the ride, I kept thinking about how much I was going to miss my older brother. I hugged my parents goodbye and I boarded the plane to start the season.

It was quiet on the plane. None of the teens talked and I was alone. I hardly remember anything about the season expect that for one moment, I was falling from a airplane and the next moment, I was holding up the million dollars. I did it! I won a season, not just for me, for Noah.

When I returned home, my whole family celebrated my winning. The happiest of all was my older brother. However, when I noticed them kissing at the party, and sure enough they were wearing gold rings? Wait! That could only mean one thing! They got married while I was gone and had their honeymoon in my bedroom!

* * *

**Glad that you all waited for this! I read a Noah one shot and that inspired me to do this. To the author of the one shot 'Goodbye', thank you so much for the inspiration for this one shot! I decided to experiment on Dave and tell the story from his point of view! I just hope that you all like it!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**

**P.S: This is somewhat like a prequel to _Can't Remember to Forget You_**


End file.
